Crimson Hand Supply Depot
thumbVorkommen: LowSec, NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub Cap Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Crimson Hand-Versorgungsdepot Popup: According to reliable sources within the Amarr navy this deadspace complex is currently occupied by a large contingency of Crimson Hand cultists. Intelligence indicates that the Crimson Hand, a militant splintergroup of the Bloodraider Covenant, is currently engaged in a massive military buildup. It is unclear if they are still allied with Omir Sarikusa but what is obvious is that they seem to be planning something big. '' ''DED Threat Assessment: Serious (6 of 10) '' Dieser Komplex ist solo machbar - ein Begleitschiff erleichtert jedoch die Angelegenheit spürbar. Abschnitt 1 - Waiting Area thumb|Crimson Hand Supply Depot - Gate Security '''Popup': This is a waiting area for trusted black market traders that come here to trade goods (mostly slaves and weaponry) with the Crimson Hand. Security in the area is fairly light since this is not really a part of the base proper. Caution is still advised since the area is usually crawling with lowlife scum from every corner of the galaxy. '' '''Gruppe 1' - 30 km geradeaus *1 Sentry Gun (Tower Sentry Angel I) *2 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Seizer) *1 Destroyer - Crimson Squire (Corpior Cleric/Friar) Gruppe 2 - 40 km rechts *2 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Seizer) Gruppe 3 - 60 km links *1 Sentry Gun (Tower Sentry Bloodraider I) *2 Destroyer (Corpior Devoter/Friar) *1 Destroyer - Crimson Squire (Corpior Friar) Gruppe 4 - 75 km rechts *3 Destroyer (Corelior Infantry/Sentinel) Gruppe 5 - 100 km links *1 Sentry Gun (Tower Sentry Bloodraider I) *3 Destroyer (Corelior Infantry/Sentinel) *1 Destroyer - Crimson Squire (Corpior Friar) Gruppe 6 - 70 km geradeaus am Tor *2 Perimeter Senty (Tower Sentry Bloodraider I) *3 Battleships - Crimson Paladin (Corpus Archon/Prophet) *2 Destroyer - Crimson Squire (Corpior Friar) Die Gate Security Struktur lässt einen Chip (Crimson Hand Level 1 Passcard) fallen - dieser ist jedoch nicht notwendig. Abschnitt 2 - Industrial Sector thumb|Crimson Hand Supply Depot - Abschnitt 2 Popup: Industrial sector: Registered visitors entering this sector should report to the outpost security office as soon as they arrive. Failure to do so will be considered a act of aggression and handled with lethal force. Urgent!!! To all military personel: Intruder alert! Report to battlestations A.S.A.P. Gegner *2 Blood Cruise Missile Batteries *3 Senty Guns (Tower Sentry Bloodraider III) *2 Blood Stasis Tower ''- web (40km)'' *5 Battleships - Crimson Elder (Corpus Apostel/Harbinger/Monsignor/Oracle) -'' tw. NOS'' *8 Destroyer - Crimson Squire (Corpior Cleric/Friar) Der'' Crimson Hand Container'' beinhaltet einen Chip (Crimson Hand Level 2 Passcard) - dieser ist jedoch nicht notwendig. Die Refineries hinterlassen nach Abschuss jeweils einen Container mit recht wertlosen Gegenständen. Abschnitt 3 - Central Processing thumb|Crimson Hand Supply Depot - Crimson Sentinel Popup: Central Processing: '' ''The centerpoint of the Crimson Hand depot, this area provides protection and access control to the more sensitive supply areas of the complex. Visitors are not allowed past this point unless they have been granted clearance by a senior officer. No exceptions will be tolerated. Warning!!! Be advised. Industrial sector has been compromised. Sentinel personel report to battlestations. Battlegroup Alpha and Beta prepare to engage hostiles. Other Battlegroups stand by for further orders. Gegner *1 Crimson Sentinel ''- web'' *4 Battleships - Crimson Paladin (Corpus Archon/Prophet) *8 Battleships - Crimson Elder (Corpus Apostel/Oracle) Die Crimson Sentinel ist praktisch unverwundbar, wenn man sie aus kürzerer Entfernung als 60 km angreift, weil sie dann Schild und Armor sehr schnell regeneriert. Man muss es nicht unbedingt abschiessen, um in die nächsten Stufen fliegen zu können, man kann sich auch vorbeitanken. Die Batterie lässt nach Abschuss einen Container fallen, in dem neben ein paar Modulen ein Chip (Crimson Hand Level 3 Passcard) drin liegt - dieser ist jedoch auch hier nicht notwendig. Dieser Abschnitt hat 2 Beschleunigungstore. Das rechte Tor führt in den optionalen Supply Sector, das linke in den Command Sector. Abschnitt 4A - Supply Sector thumb|Crimson Hand Supply Depot - Supply Sector Popup: Supply Sector: This area is the primary supply sector for Crimson Hand Battlegroups in this system. Incoming personnel should report to their appropriate supply stations. Personel assigned to the Command sector should go to the Administrative Offices on level 34 of the Supply Tower. Red Alert!!! Sentinel has fallen. I repeat sentinel has fallen. All battlegroups prepare to engage the enemy. Protect the supply rig at all cost. Hostiles must not gain acess to the Administrative sector. Gegner *9 Blood Cruise Missile Batteries *10 Senty Guns (Tower Sentry Bloodraider III) *4 Senty Guns (Tower Sentry Bloodraider II) *5 Battleships - Crimson Elder (Corpus Harbinger/Monsignor) *21 Destroyer - Crimson Squire (Corpior Cleric/Friar) Dieser Raum ist optional, es gibt hier keine Faction Beute. Alle Schiffe und Batterien haben Aggressionsradius von 30 km. Wenn man den'' Slaver Rig Control Tower'' beschiesst, antworten alle Schiffe mit Angriffsfeuer. Die Beute dieser Struktur ist eine (sinnlose) Crimson Hand Level 4 Passcard. Die Alpha/Beta/Gamma.... Group Supply Stations hinterlassen bei Abschuss einen Container mit einfacher Munition. Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor zurück in den Raum 3, man landet dort (wieder) ca 45 km von den beiden Toren entfernt. Abschnitt 4B - Command Sector Popup: Command Sector: Logging on to network ...... GRANTED. System purge in progress. Shut down in 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . Connection was rejected by host.... Logging on to network ...... FAILED Failed to connect to host. Gegner *4 Blood Cruise Missile Batteries *14 Senty Guns (Tower Sentry Bloodraider III) *6 Battleships - Crimson Elder (Corpus Harbinger/Monsignor/Oracle) *1 Boss Battleship (Crimson Lord) Die Batterien haben wie in den vorhergehenden Abschnitten einen Aggressionsradius von 30 km. Der Crimson Lord ist eine harte Nuss, er regeneriert seine Schilde sehr schnell. Seid ihr durch diese jedoch einmal durch, reicht euer Damage aus. Keine Sorge. Ein DPS von mindestens 600 ist dazu jedoch notwendig. Die Pocket lässt sich leicht blitzen. Der Schaden der Sentrys lässt sich bei einer Distanz von 45km+ auf 0 setzen, sie können euch nicht mehr angreifen. Allgemein, je mehr Distanz desto leichter für euch. Seine Beute ist den harten Kampf wert: Ein 19th Tier Overseer's Personal Effects sowie Corpum A-Type Beute und möglicherweise Dark Blood Faction-Module. Kategorie:Blood Raiders Kategorie:LowSec Kategorie:Combat Site Kategorie:NullSec